Lost and found
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Harry's missing Sirius like crazy. But the arrival of a strange new girl helps him deal with it


__

Disclaimer – I am the official owner of Harry Potter. I taught J.K all she knows! Yeah coz you believe that. In all truth though I do actually own Harry Potter . . . lol all 5 books lol

__

AN – I hate writing these I never know what to say all you really need to know is that this Fic is set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. After reading the 5th book I felt so sorry for Harry (how much bad luck can one kid get?) that I thought I would take it upon to myself to brighten his life up. Yey me. I would also like to take this opportunity to say Umbridge is a bint and Ron is Hot. Now on to my story.

* 

It was a late August afternoon. The sun hung in the pale blue sky casting a warm glow over the neatly cut lawns of Privet Drive. The houses that lined the street were a picture of perfection as were the people who owned them. Perfect Privet Drive where everything was prim and proper. The last place you'd expect anything out of the ordinary to happen.

But something as far from ordinary as you could possibly imagine had happened in this very street, right at the top, outside number four. 

15 years ago a larger than life man, middle-aged woman and an elderly gentleman left a very important bundle on the doorstep to number four. This bundle was the reason that people all over the world were rejoicing shamelessly. It was responsible for a great fear being lifted from men, women and children alike. It was the much-needed light that broke into the darkness that had been steadily deepening for 14 years. This bundle was a bouncing baby boy barely a year old. The boy who lived was living in Perfect Privet Drive.

Now 15 years on Harry Potter was lying on the neatly kept lawn to number four surrounded by thick volumes he looked like nothing more than a young boy doing his homework this however wasn't the most unusual thing about Harry. If anyone cared to look at what he was studying:

__

Learning to apparate by Melinda Doyle 

Standard book of spells (grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk

6th year Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

So you want to be an Auror by Charlotte Langley 

They would realize that they weren't normal school books this was plainly because Harry was no normal kid. Harry was a wizard. Orphaned as an infant by the untimely death of his young parents he had come to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Until recently he had hated being there for the summer but after the Dursleys and the members of the Order had shared a few words (and threats) things had seemed to calm down. He was no longer treated as if he was something nasty on the bottom of their shoes or like he just didn't exist at all. He still preferred the wizarding world where he truly belonged with all his friends but seen as he had to spend at least some of the holidays with them it made his time there more bearable.

For instance unlike before he was now actually allowed to have his schoolbooks to do his homework if he promised not to use them against the Dursleys. And Hedwig was allowed out at night.

As the sun beat down on his black ruffled hair however Harry was doing anything but homework he was actually writing a letter to his best friend Ron Weasley.

Dear Ron (it began)

__

Summers not bad here nothing special but will it ever be? It's quiet you'll be happy to know I haven't met any rogue dementors or killer bunnies. I did however run in to a large walking talking zombie looking pig on my way to the bathroom but don't worry it didn't see me. It smelt bacon. Cannibal! I am so unbelievably bored here so a rescue mission would be much appreciated (hint hint) I'm spending my time doing homework for God's sake. If that doesn't motivate you to rescue me I don't know what will! Hope your summers going better than mine. Hope to see you or at least hear from you soon.

Harry

He folded the parchment and put down his quill. Using pen and paper felt strange now he hadn't used them in so long. Lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head he tried to imagine what his friends were doing. What the Order might be planning. He thought about Ron and Hermonie and about the ministry of magic. He thought about the Prophets reports on you-know-who and Percy the Prat. He thought about his last year at school, the DA his parents and Sirius. He had a lot of thoughts. 

A single solitary tear trickled down his cheek. He'd been able to cope with the death of his parents of course he missed them every single day and thought of them constantly but he'd had 15 years to deal with it. Sirius' death however was still a fresh touchy subject. Sometimes when he was half-asleep tucked up in bed he relived the night he watched his godfather die. Die for him! The look on his face as the spell hit him square in the chest was fresh in his mind when he awoke drenched in sweat eyes streaming with tears the next morning.

"Harry dear teas ready" 

He quickly wiped the tears that had begun to fall freely from his face and sat up to see his Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway. Nodding he began to collect up his books pocketing his letter he made his way inside. The word 'dear' echoed in his ears. It still felt weird his Aunt being nice to him. She had been ever since he'd come back and he hadn't the faintest idea why. Not that he minded it was a nice change.

Dumping his books on the blue sofa in the Dursleys living room he headed into the kitchen for tea.

"Dudley darling" Petunia said handing him his plate Dudley grumpily took it from her and banged it down in front of him if she noticed she showed no signs of it "How was your day?" 

"Alright" he mumbled prodding his rice cakes with his fork.

"What did you and your friends get up to" she asked trying to keep the conversation going the long silences were almost unbearable.

"Not a lot . . . went to the park . . . football" he continued to mumble Petunia smiled 

"Sounds nice dear"

Harry rolled his eyes at his Aunts cluelessness (_AN – Is that even a word?_) Dudley had indeed been to the park but football? As if! Any form of exercise scared Dudley nearly as much as magic did. Terrorising small children was how he and his 'friends' spent their time. The local children were so scared of him and his gang of followers that they played in their gardens or in their friends the park had never been quieter.

After dinner Harry helped his Aunt with the dishes before making his way up the stairs to send his letter.

"Take this to Ron" he told Hedwig his beautiful snowy owl "He's at the Burrow make sure you get a reply" he took her over to the open window fastening the letter to her leg. He watched until she had disappeared into the night.

Flopping down on his bed he looked up at one of the framed pictures on his bedroom wall. It showed his whole family at his Christening. It, like many of the other photos on his wall was out of one of the photo albums Hagrid had made for him. He'd looked at this picture so many times since the summer had begun. His smiling parents standing next to his proud godfather who held him as he slept. Remus Lupin another of his parent's close friends stood at Sirius other side holding another baby, a girl. Harry wasn't sure who she was exactly but he thought she was probably another cousin as his Grandparents Aunts, Uncles and other Cousins surrounded them celebrating his Christening. Unaware that soon they would all be dead all because of a stupid prophecy made by a teacher he didn't even like before he was even born. He was so absorbed in his thoughts (_told you he had a lot_!) he didn't even hear his Aunt calling him.

"Harry . . . Harry . . . are you awake?" He distantly heard the voice calling him "Harry . . . Harry"

"Harry?" he snapped out of his dazed state looking up he saw his Aunt standing in his bedroom doorway "There's someone in the fireplace for you"

He jumped up and ran from the room taking the stairs two at a time hurtling through the living room door he found his best friend Ron standing looking around nervously.

"Ron?" At the sound of his name Ron turned and grinned at Harry his hair ruffled and his clothes and face covered in emerald coloured soot.

"Alright mate?" he asked

Harry nodded "What are you doing here?" he replied obviously glad to see him

"Got your owl" he told him, "asked mum and she said I could"

"Could what?"

"One Rescue mission at your service" he said saluting Harry mock army style "Couldn't write and tell you incase someone got hold of it"

Harry couldn't hide his happiness whooping with joy he spun round to see his Aunt had followed him down "Can I go to Ron's?" he asked her hopefully

She nodded smiling at her nephew with a strange fondness she had never shown before "It's about time you spent some time with your friends" she said Ron looked slightly confused "I'll go get your trunk. Why don't you get your lovely friend here a drink or something?" she added before disappearing upstairs.

Ron gave him a quizzical look as they went to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell what's got into her?" he asked as Harry handed him a glass of home-made lemonade

"Dunno" he replied "she's just being really nice to me can't think why she just is"

"Can't be bad" Ron commented as he drank deeply from his glass

"All done" Ron nearly choked on his lemonade at the sudden appearance of Harry's Aunt neither of them had heard her coming down the stairs and not only had she brought down Harry's trunk but his broom and Hedwig's cage as well. If Harry didn't know any better he'd have swore she'd apparated. But that was impossible! 

Ron helped him take his things into the living room. Removing a small pouch from his pocket he took a handful of green powder from within it and threw it into the fire. The flames instantly flashed turning the same emerald green as the powder had been. Ron shoved Harry's trunk into the dancing flames before stepping in himself, Hedwig's cage firmly in his grasp. 

"See you on the other side" he grinned before clearly stating "The Burrow" In a flash of green Ron had disappeared.

Harry looked at his Aunt surprisingly she looked extremely calm. Harry thought he'd of found her quivering behind the sofa after that little act of magic but she stood holding his broom an expression of peace on her face this woman was full of surprises.

"Well . . . I . . . err . . . better go" he told her suddenly nervous 

"Well you have a good time" she said handing him his firebolt once he was within the flames he was about to call out his destination when his Aunt suddenly hugged him "Be careful Harry" she whispered in his ear a note of urgency in her voice. He could merely nod when she released him.

"The Burrow" he managed to eventually say. The words had barely left his lips when he was engulfed in green flames the familiar sense of spinning took him as he passed from grate to grate. In a matter of seconds the feeling passed as he looked out of the fireplace in the Weasley's living room. He attempted to wipe away the soot that had clung to him wherever it could.

Looking up he was welcomed by 9 familiar smiling faces all with fiery red hair apart from Hermonie of course. 

"Welcome home Harry" Molly beamed embracing him in a tight hug

Harry smiled it was good to be back 

*

__

AN - Yey me another complete chapter I'm on a role here. OMG I hear you say the Dursleys are being nice pigs might fly. *Author looks slightly amused as Dudley Dursley fly's past bedroom window in a bright pink tutu. Doing the breast stroke and singing 'I feel pretty.'* I know I know I know nothing suggested in the Title or the summary has happened yet but I assure you it will if you review that is *cue evil laugh* I was concentrating mainly on brightening up his life a little. It was weird writing about Aunt Petunia being nice but you have to give me credit for originality. And all you smart people out there have probably realised she's doing it for a reason not because she's bored. But do you know the right reason???????? Dun dun dun

So if you wanna know more review review review…go on you know you want to!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
